ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: Forces from the Infinity
Avengers: Chronicles of the Infinity is a Direct-to-Video animated film series based on Marvel Comics and inspired by the events of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It serves as an alternate story for Avengers: Infinity War. The film follows the Avengers, who were torn apart after their battle with Ultron and the Civil War between Steve Rogers and Tony Stark’s factions, banding together again after the government leaders have the fugitive heroes pardoned of their accusations and the Sokovian Accords shut down. The reassembled heroes then team up with their new recruits and the Guardians of the Galaxy to stop the threat of Thanos, who longs to collect the Infinity Stones to inflict his will in all universe. At the same time, Stark’s young protege Peter Parker continues balancing his high school life with being Spider-Man as he forms a new close bond with Kamala Khan, a new girl in Midtown who manifested amazing powers of her own and longs for the same purpose Peter stands for. And this bond, as discovered by the Avengers, imposes a shining hope for their world against Thanos' onslaught. Plot In Knowhere, Taneleer Tivan the Collector is enjoying his collection until he overhears news about Thanos attacking Xandar to collect the Orb (which contains the Power Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones). Fearful that the Mad Titan may come after him next, Tivan takes the Reality Stone (which was housed on the Aether, which Asgardians Sif and Volstagg entrusted him to keep safe) and hides it into a meteor rock composed of Terrigen Mist which he sends away into the cosmos to keep it safe from Thanos’ eyes. The city is then attacked by a Chitauri fleet which was sent by Thanos to retrieve the Stone. Tivan is captured by the Chitauri and held a prisoner in the Sanctuary II, but the meteor rock (which is invisible for even Thanos) is safely sent as far away as possible from Knowhere. The rock falls on Earth and, after crashing near a neighborhood of Queens, the rock releases a mysterious cloud which spreads across the city. One of the citizens - a young girl named Kamala Khan - is affected by the cloud and enveloped by a liquid cocoon. Next day, as he investigates the place the meteor crashed, Peter Parker, who was at the time studying a mysterious mystic artifact he and his aunt May found in a nearby cave, encounters the Stone (which is still intact even with the crash) and, seeing it as “the Key”, connects it with the artifact, causing a Reality reaction which spreads across the Globe. Feeling sure of the power which is too great to be controlled, Peter takes the artifact (with the Stone now permanently sealed in it) back to the cave where it was found, suddenly unlocking visions of unknown worlds and a large mystic portal to other realities and dimensions. Meanwhile, Kamala breaks out of the cocoon as her eyes suddenly ignite with energy, indicating that she is manifesting new powers. While swinging around New York and protecting citizens as Spider-Man, Peter overhears that the Government agents had pardoned the fugitive heroes led by Steve Rogers during the Civil War between them and Tony Stark's faction and voted to discontinue the Sokovian Accords protocol. He also sees Rogers and Stark renewing their friendship (which was broken apart by Helmut Zemo to completely fracture the team) and publicly announcing the reassembling of the Avengers, now joined by T’Challa / Black Panther, Doctor Stephen Strange and a pardoned Bucky Barnes as White Wolf, whom Peter then trains with. Along the way, Peter also meets Kamala, who had started to learn how to control her newly discovered powers, and, after some exchanged banters, they bond. Elsewhere, on the Grandmaster’s stolen Sakaarian vessel the Statesman, Thor continues travelling with his comrades (Hulk, Valkyrie, Heimdall and Korg) and the remaining people of Asgard (which was destroyed by Surtur during the prophesied Ragnarok) as he continues having plans about the new kingdom on Earth before they are met by the Guardians of the Galaxy, who come to warn him of Thanos. The crew is attacked by Thanos and his forces, who arrive to collect the Space Stone within the TesseractThe Tesseract was secretly retrieved by Loki before awakening Surtur in Asgard to defeat Hela in Thor: Ragnarok. To the heroes' advantage, Thanos forcibly retreats when his attempts against Thor’s people are foiled by a seemingly unreasonable malfunction within the Gauntlet and the Power Stone. As Thanos flees with his forces, Gamora is the only one who acknowledges the Stone’s malfunction and, sensing something suspicious, deduces the cause: the bond between a human and a Inhuman. Decades ago, Thanos and his followers once tried to obliterate the people of Attilan (the homeland of the Inhumans) with the power of one of the Infinity Stones in the first Gauntlet until the bond between the Inhuman Royal Family (who had the Power Stone with them) and their human friend Louise destabilized and destroyed the Gauntlet and repelled Thanos from Attilan. In Present day, while transporting the surviving Asgardians and Xandarians to Earth, Thor, Hulk and the Guardians are met with the Avengers (who arrive there with help from Doctor Strange) as Thor reunites and reconciles with Jane Foster, and the heroes begin discussing about a way to stop Thanos’ plans. Back on Earth, while Kamala puts her powers into a test, Peter works with his friend Ned to create a stabilizer using Stark Technology which will allow Kamala’s clothing to adapt to her powers. Right after she finishes practicing, Peter presents the stabilizer to Kamala, who intends to use it to craft for herself her own superhero costume and shows a very compassionate gratitude to Peter for his support. Back in the Statesman, Mantis works to sense something within the Tesseract at the same time Thanos tortures Tivan in his ship for the Reality Stone’s location. Suddenly, they both sense the Human/Inhuman bond coming from Earth. While Stark and Mantis search for the human and the Inhuman, Thanos exacts to prepare the Chitauri and Outriders to battle the heroes on Earth and has Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive and Cull Obsidian to retrieve the Time Stone, find the source of the Gauntlet’s malfunction and destroy it. In New York, Kamala joins Peter’s crime-fighting spree as Ms. Marvel (a moniker she adopted from her childhood heroine and inspiration Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel). The two resume to fight crime as they progressively bond further. Stark and Mantis fly around the city and spot Peter with Kamala, whom Mantis senses as the Inhuman whose bond with Peter is slowly destabilizing Thanos’ control over the Infinity Gauntlet. Strange confirms this after finding Kamala's cocoon, which is composed of Terrigen Mist, the source of the Inhumans' powers. Right before the two can tell them anything about it, however, they are alerted of Maw and Obsidian, who are attacking the neighborhood near the Sanctum Sanctorum to retrieve the Time Stone from Doctor Strange while Peter and Kamala answer a cry for help by Michelle “MJ” Jones, who tells them that aliens are attacking school. They head to the Midtown School of Science and Technology, where Midnight and Claive are searching for “the source” to destroy it. After a long fight to protect their endangered classmates and teachers, Peter and Kamala are aided by Rogers, Danvers (who had retired from her crime-fighting activities as Captain Marvel until the Accords were discontinued) and Vision, who is then targeted by the three at once. Right after the Black Order members are defeated and vanquished, the Avengers head to Wakanda with Peter and Kamala, where they prepare for the great battle which comes by. There, Strange also reveals that the artifact Peter linked the Reality Stone into is the Siege Perilous, the doorway and key to other dimensions. Stark, Peter Quill, Mantis, Drax and Hulk (followed by Loki, Karl Mordo and Nebula) plan to lure and battle Thanos himself in his ravaged home planet of Titan, taking the Tesseract (which is used as the core of a secret weapon designed by Shuri, who then advises it will only work if all believe in the bond) to be used as a bait while Gamora, who is the only one who knows about the Soul Stone's location, stays with the heroes on Earth to aid their army. Thanos sends his united army to attack Wakanda as he feels confident that he will find and obtain the Stones on Earth one way or another. He also volunteers to confront Stark and his group in Titan and retrieve the Tesseract by himself. While the others prepare for war, Thor, Danvers, Rocket and Groot travel to Nidavellir, where Eitri helps them forge a new weapon which will aid them in defeating Thanos. Back in Wakanda, as the others prepare for battle, Kamala inspects a Tesseract-powered device and suddenly has a vision of the people of Attilan (including their king Black Bolt, who reveals to her her nature as an Inhuman) and their past with Thanos. Parker, Wanda, Rogers and Stark also have that same vision as Stark is convinced of the great hope Kamala and her bond with Parker impose against Thanos’ threat while Rogers advises Peter to stay as close as possible to Kamala if Stark's plan fails. Maw and a Chitauri crew ambush Thor's group in Nidavellir until they are killed by Danvers and Rocket and Eitri and Groot complete Thor's new hammer Stormbreaker. The Avengers and the Guardians (aided by the surviving members of the Nova Corps, Thor's allies from Asgard (Valkyrie, Heimdall and Korg) and the Wakandan forces of the Dora Milaje, the Jabari Tribe and the Border Tribe) mount a defense and hold their own against the invaders. Thor, Danvers, Rocket, Eitri and Groot arrive to reinforce the defenders; Midnight, Obsidian, and Glaive are killed and their army is routed. At the same time, Stark, Quill, Mantis, Drax, Hulk, Loki, Mordo and Nebula hold their own against Thanos in Titan. Just as he attempts to use Shuri’s Tesseract-powered weapon against him and fails due to Loki, Mordo and Nebula disbelieving in the Human/Inhuman bond and Thanos taunting Loki enough to break their hold in him with his anger, Stark has a vision of Black Bolt reminding him that Peter and Kamala’s bond can still destabilize the Gauntlet (either the others believe in it or not)… and will do it quicker if Thanos possesses more than one Stone in the Gauntlet. With no options left, Stark surrenders the Tesseract to Thanos, who breaks it apart and obtains the Space Stone before leaving his foes stranded on Titan and confronting the others on Earth. As Thor holds his own against the Mad Titan, Peter approaches and comforts a desperate Kamala as they both believe the world they knew is ending. As what they believe to be their last act, the two tearfully profess their love and share a kiss, which strengthens their bond. This causes a greater reaction to the Reality Stone and renders the Gauntlet even more unstable for Thanos, giving Peter and Kamala an opportunity to defeat him and together they destroy the Gantlet and shatter it into pieces, leaving the Mad Titan vulnerable and enabling Thor to finish him off once and for all. With Thanos defeated and destroyed, the Space and Power Stones depart to separate ways; the Space Stone restores and upgrades Sokovia while the Power Stone departs Titan and begins to restore all life in it (starting with plant life and water). As the world celebrates the Avengers and the Guardians’ ultimate victory, Peter and Kamala visit Titan (where the surviving Asgardians and Xandarians work together to build their new home) and watch happily as the Sun rises and life in the planet continues returning, pleased to know there is still hope in the universe. In a mid-credit scene, Eddie Brock is interviewing a group scientists about some devices which were salvaged by a Damage Control crew in one of Thanos' destroyed ships until he is possessed by an mysterious liquid-like parasite which was hiding in the debris and uncontrollably attacks the scientists. Characters The animation of the film is the same as in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, but the appearances of the characters are yet based on their appearances in Marvel Cinematic Universe. Main Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Voice Actor: Haley Joel Osment * Biography: A teenage Avenger who received spider-like abilities after being bitten by a genetically-modified spider. * Appearance: Based on Tom Holland's performance, but with green eyes. His costumes are the same as in Captain America: Civil War, Spider-Man: Homecoming and Avengers: Infinity War respectively. Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel * Voice Actor/Actress: Auli'i Cravalho * Biography: Parker's love interest and a teenage Superhero fangirl who manifested her size/shape shifting abilities due to exposure to the Terrigen Mist and her status as a Inhuman descendant. She becomes an Avenger by the end of the story * Appearance: Visually based in her voice actress, but with blue eyes. Her costume is a full red bodysuit under a blue ballet leotard with a skirt, a hood (which her mask is attached to) and a golden lightning bolt in her chest, a pair of blue boots and her golden bracelet in her left arm. Tony Stark / Iron Man * Voice Actor/Actress: Eric Loomis * Biography: The leader and benefactor of the Avengers, who is a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armor of his own making. He is also Parker's mentor and ally. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Steve Rogers / Captain America * Voice Actor/Actress: Roger Craig Smith * Biography: A pardoned fugitive superhero and leader of a faction of Avengers. A World War II veteran, he was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War, but without the beard. Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow * Voice Actor/Actress: Laura Bailey * Biography: A highly trained spy, a member of Rogers’ faction of Avengers, and a former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Thor * Voice Actor/Actress: Travis Willingham * Biography: An Avenger and the king of Asgard, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Bruce Banner / Hulk * Voice Actor/Actress: Jesse Burch (as Bruce Banner) and Fred Tatasciore (as Hulk) * Biography: An Avenger and a genius scientist who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. He also wears his Sakaarian gladiator attire and arsenal from Thor: Ragnarok. Doctor Stephen Strange * Voice Actor/Actress: Liam O'Brien * Biography: An Avenger and a former neurosurgeon who, after a car accident that led to a journey of healing, discovered the hidden world of magic and alternate dimensions and became a Master of the Mystic Arts. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine * Voice Actor/Actress: Ogie Banks * Biography: A former officer in the U.S. Air Force who operates the War Machine armor and is an Avenger. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. T'Challa / Black Panther * Voice Actor/Actress: James C. Mathis III * Biography: An Avenger and the king of the African nation of Wakanda, who gained his enhanced strength by ingesting the Heart-Shaped Herb. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel * Voice Actor/Actress: Kari Wahlgren * Biography: An Avenger and U.S. Air Force pilot whose DNA is fused with that of an alien during an accident, which imbues her with the powers of superhuman strength, energy projection and flight. She is also Kamala's superhero idol and inspiration and has a close relationship with Rogers. * Appearance: Based on Brie Larson's character in the upcoming solo film of the same name and the untitled sequel of Avengers: Infinity War. Vision * Voice Actor/Actress: David Kaye * Biography: An android and Avenger created using the artificial intelligence J.A.R.V.I.S., Ultron, and the Mind Stone. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch * Voice Actor/Actress: Lacey Chabert * Biography: A member of Rogers' faction of Avengers, who can harness magic and engage in hypnosis and telekinesis. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Sam Wilson / Falcon * Voice Actor/Actress: Khary Payton * Biography: A member of Rogers' faction of Avengers and former pararescueman trained by the military in aerial combat, using a specially designed wing pack. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Bucky Barnes / White Wolf * Voice Actor/Actress: Troy Baker * Biography: An Avenger and enhanced assassin and Rogers' ally and best friend, who reemerged brainwashed after being thought killed in action during World War II. Barnes, who formerly went by Winter Soldier, is given the name White Wolf by the people of Wakanda, who helped remove his Hydra programming. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Peter Quill / Star-Lord * Voice Actor/Actress: Josh Keaton * Biography: The half-human, half-Celestial leader of the Guardians who was abducted from Earth as a child, and raised by a group of alien thieves and smugglers called the Ravagers. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Gamora * Voice Actor/Actress: Jennifer Hale * Biography: A member of the Guardians, who is an orphan from an alien world and raised by Thanos, seeking redemption for her past crimes. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War, but with blue eyes. Rocket * Voice Actor/Actress: Trevor Devall * Biography: A member of the Guardians who is a genetically-engineered raccoon-based bounty hunter and mercenary, and is a master of weapons and battle tactics. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Groot * Voice Actor/Actress: Eric Bauza * Biography: A member of the Guardians who is a tree-like humanoid. While he is still a teenager since one of the mid-credit scenes of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, he is somewhat more easy going and cheerful than he was in his appearance in Infinity War. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Mantis * Voice Actor/Actress: Hynden Walch * Biography: A member of the Guardians of the Galaxy with emphatic powers. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War, but with green alien eyes (similarly to Starfire in the DC Animated Movie Universe). Drax the Destroyer * Voice Actor/Actress: Kevin Michael Richardson * Biography: A member of the Guardians and warrior in search of vengeance against Thanos for killing his family. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Eitri * Voice Actor/Actress: Robin Atkin Downes * Biography: The king of the Dwarves of Nidavellir, and weaponsmith, allied with Thor based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Nick Fury * Voice Actor/Actress: Keith David * Biography: The former director of S.H.I.E.L.D. who originally recruited the Avengers and continues to be a mentor and leader for the team. * Appearance: Based on Samuel L. Jackson's performance in Marvel Cinematic Universe. Thanos * Voice Actor/Actress: Michael-Leon Wooley * Biography: An intergalactic tyrant from Titan who longs to collect all six of the Infinity Stones in order to impose his will on all of reality, wanting to "re-balance the universe" by destroying half of it. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Taneleer Tivan the Collector * Voice Actor/Actress: Jeff Bennett * Biography: One of the Elders of the Universe, who is an obsessive keeper of the largest collection of interstellar fauna, relics, and species of all manner in the galaxy, and is the former keeper of the Aether (the Dark Elf Weapon which contained the Reality Stone). He is indirectly responsible for Kamala's Inhuman transformation and her bond with Peter Parker due to his attempt to hide the Reality Stone from Thanos in the Terrigen Asteroid. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Supporting / Minor Black Bolt * Voice Actor/Actress: Troy Baker * Biography: The Head of the Inhuman Royal Family and King of Attilan, whose voice can cause destruction with the slightest whisper. He is first seen in a flashback scene when Thanos invades his kingdom until an human woman who visited Attilan and her Inhuman lover professed their bond, which destabilized the first Infinity Gauntlet, allowing Black Bolt to use his powers to send Thanos away from Attilan. He also appears in the heroes' visions and dreams and helps them with mind advises which will help defeat Thanos and his forces; while he cannot speak with his mouth, he still speaks through Telepathy. * Appearance: Based on Anson Mount's performance in the Inhumans live-action series. Wong * Voice Actor/Actress: Benjamin Diskin * Biography: One of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, tasked with protecting some of Kamar-Taj's most valuable relics and books. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Shuri * Voice Actor/Actress: Kimberly Brooks * Biography: T'Challa's 16-year-old sister and the princess of Wakanda who designs new technology for the country. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Betty Ross * Voice Actor/Actress: Tara Strong * Biography: A cellular biologist and Banner's former girlfriend, from whom he is separated as a result of his condition. She is allied to the Avengers and has a grudge with her father for the injustice he committed to their kind with the Sokovian Accords. * Appearance: Based on Liv Tyler's character in the 2008 film The Incredible Hulk. Dr. Jane Foster * Voice Actor/Actress: Catherine Taber * Biography: An astrophysicist and Thor's love interest allied with the Avengers. * Appearance: Based on Natalie Portman's character in the MCU. She wears her Asgardian dress from Thor: The Dark World. Heimdall * Voice Actor/Actress: Kevin Michael Richardson * Biography: The all-seeing, all-hearing Asgardian former sentry of the Bifröst Bridge, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. He serves as the navigator of the Grandmaster’s stolen Sakaarian vessel the Statesman. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Valkyrie * Voice Actor/Actress: Kimberly Brooks * Biography: An Asgardian traveler who was once a legendary warrior of the Valkyrior. Shortly after the Avengers take the people of Asgard to Earth and grant them shelter, Valkyrie joins the final battle against Thanos' Outriders in Wakanda. * Appearance: The same as in Thor: Ragnarok. Korg * Voice Actor/Actress: James Arnold Taylor * Biography: A Kronan gladiator who is a member of Thor's crew. * Appearance: The same as in Thor: Ragnarok. May Parker * Voice Actor/Actress: Jennifer Hale * Biography: Parker's aunt who supports his role as Spider-Man and his relationship with Kamala. * Appearance: The same as in Spider-Man: Homecoming. Ned * Voice Actor/Actress: Yuri Lowenthal * Biography: Parker's best friend and classmate. He helps Peter with a stabilizer (built with Stark Technology) which will help Kamala with her own superhero costume. * Appearance: The same as in Spider-Man: Homecoming. Michelle "MJ" Jones * Voice Actor/Actress: Tara Strong * Biography: One of Parker's classmates. She appears in the film asking Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel for help when Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive attack Midtown School of Science and Technology and hold the students and teachers hostage. * Appearance: Based on Zendaya's character in Spider-Man: Homecoming. Okoye * Voice Actor/Actress: Danielle Nicolet * Biography: The head of the Dora Milaje, the all-female special forces of Wakanda, who serve as T'Challa's bodyguards. She takes part in the battle of Wakanda against Thanos' Outriders. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. M'Baku * Voice Actor/Actress: Kevin Michael Richardson * Biography: The leader of Wakanda's mountain tribe of Jabari allied with T'Challa. He takes part in the battle of Wakanda against Thanos' Outriders. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Principal Morita * Voice Actor/Actress: Benjamin Diskin * Biography: The principal of Midtown School of Science and Technology. He appears in the story offering Betty Ross a role as Biology Teacher in school while admiring Peter and Ned's work with the Stark-tech Stabilizer. He later appears being held hostage by Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive, who demand him the "source of the Infinity Gauntlet's malfunction". As Morita desperately tries to persuade them that he knows nothing about it and pleads to spare the students, he is almost killed by the two aliens until Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel storm in and save his life. * Appearance: The same as in Spider-Man: Homecoming. F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Voice Actor/Actress: Jennifer Hale * Biography: Stark's A.I. system. * Appearance: N/A. Pepper Potts * Voice Actor/Actress: Cindy Robinson * Biography: Stark's fiancee and the CEO of Stark Industries. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Irani Rael / Nova Prime * Voice Actor/Actress: Misty Lee * Biography: The leader of the Nova Corps, known as Nova Prime, whose mission is to protect the citizens of the Nova Empire and keep peace. * Appearance: Based on Glenn Close's character in Guardians of the Galaxy. Denarian Rhomann Dey * Voice Actor/Actress: Benjamin Diskin * Biography: : A officer and commander in the Nova Corps, the Nova Empire's military and police force. * Appearance: Based on John C. Reilly's character in Guardians of the Galaxy. Loki * Voice Actor/Actress: Troy Baker * Biography: Thor's adoptive brother, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. While he is now loyal to Thor and his comrades against Thanos' forces, he has little faith in the fact that the bond between Peter Parker and Kamala Khan will stop Thanos and end his threat. Shortly after Thanos is defeated and destroyed, he is shown during the award ceremony watching the heroes honoring the young couple for their success. Loki is then shown walking away visibly disappointed (though he is in fact too proud to admit he was wrong about the two). * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Nebula * Voice Actor/Actress: Erica Luttrell * Biography: An adopted daughter of Thanos who was raised with Gamora as siblings. She is an ally to the Avengers and the Guardians against Thanos. However, much like Loki, she has little faith in the fact that the bond between Peter Parker and Kamala Khan will stop Thanos and end his threat. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Karl Mordo * Voice Actor/Actress: Phil LaMarr * Biography: A Master of the Mystic Arts and Strange's former mentor who dissociated from him and Wong after he and the Ancient One defied some of nature's laws. He returns as a (temporary) ally against Thanos' onslaught and quest for the Infinity Stones. However, much like Loki and Nebula, he too has little faith in the fact that the bond between Peter Parker and Kamala Khan will stop Thanos and end his threat, although, by the end, he makes a nod of approval for the two before leaving. * Appearance: Based on Chiwetel Ejiofor's character in the 2016 Doctor Strange film. Corvus Glaive * Voice Actor/Actress: Patrick Seitz * Biography: The leader of the Black Order who uses a glaive which can cut through materials as strong as Vibranium. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Proxima Midnight * Voice Actor/Actress: Erica Luttrell * Biography: Thanos' fearsome warrior who uses a three-pronged spear in battle. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Ebony Maw * Voice Actor/Actress: Robin Atkin Downes * Biography: The torturer of Thanos who uses his telekinetic powers in order to capture and torture his victims. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Cull Obsidian * Voice Actor/Actress: None (Vocal Sound Effects only) * Biography: The strongest among Thanos' children who uses a battleaxe to fight his enemies. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross * Voice Actor/Actress: Daran Norris * Biography: The United States Secretary of State and former U.S. Army general dedicated to capturing the Hulk. He is shown at the moment Rogers and Stark make piece while he loudly objects to their truce until he is arrested by two policemen for his own crimes as he is confronted by his daughter Betty, who breaks off her father-and-daughter relationship with him for what he had about the Accords, which were only for the same purpose he longed to capture the Hulk. * Appearance: The same as in Captain America: Civil War and Avengers: Infinity War. Eddie Brock * Voice Actor/Actress: Troy Baker * Biography: A journalist and reporter. He appears in a mid-credit scene interrogating a group of scientists about the components of Thanos' destroyed gunships until, right after he asks about what they discovered, a mysterious liquid-like parasite possesses him. A close-up show his eyes turning purely black as the screen fades and he is heard roaring and attacking the scientists. * Appearance: Based on Tom Hardy's character in the 2018 Venom movie. Non Speaking / Cameos * Agent 13 / Sharon Carter * Avengers ** Clint Barton / Hawkeye ** Scott Lang / Ant-Man ** Hope Van Dyne / Wasp * Midtown School of Science and Technology ** Coach Wilson ** Roger Harrington ** Monica Warren ** Students *** Betty Brant *** Flash Thompson *** Cindy Moon *** Jason Ionello *** Abe Brown * Inhuman Royal Family (flashback only) ** Medusa ** Crystal ** Karnak ** Gorgon ** Triton ** Lockjaw * Lady Sif * Ravagers ** Stakar Ogord ** Kraglin ** Yondu Udonta (picture only) * Everett K. Ross Locations * Earth ** United States of America (U.S.A.) *** New York City, New York **** New York Sanctum **** Central Park **** Midtown School of Science and Technology **** Dimensional Cave ***** Multiverse ****** Mirror Dimension *** New Avengers Facility, New York ** Africa *** Golden City, Wakanda **** Citadel **** Wakanda Medical Center ** Missouri (mentioned) * Moon * Knowhere ** Exitar *** Collector's Museum * Nidavellir * Titan * Asgard (mentioned) * Jotunheim (mentioned) * Xandar (appears in television, computer screen or hologram only) Cultural References Much like in the original Marvel Cinematic Universe films, there are also several pop culture references and "Easter Eggs". * While mentioning that Peter's bond with Kamala is humanity's finest hope against Thanos, T'Challa says: "The boy and his friend are the Key and the Blade.". This is a reference to the Keyblade, which was the primary weapon of Sora (another character voiced by Peter's voice actor Haley Joel Osment) in Kingdom Hearts, ''an another franchise owned by Disney. * While trying our her powers, Kamala wonders "how far I'll go" with some more practice. Those said words are the title of the Academy Award-nominated song ''How Far I'll Go sung by Kamala's voice actress Auli'i Cravalho and her Disney character Moana in the same name animated film. * Kamala, who is shown to be a fan of films, comics, television shows and video games like Peter, owns a series of items based on popular franchises. ** A plush fox which is seen in her bedroom resembles Tails from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. ** The bedside lamp resembles BB-8 in Star Wars. ** Helen Parr / Elastigirl from Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles and its 2018 sequel makes a cameo in a poster present in Kamala's wall. ** Princess Star Butterfly and Marco Ublado Diaz from Star vs. the Forces of Evil make cameo appearances as Action Figures. ** Indiana Jones' Hat is present in Kamala's Bedroom. Transcript See also: Avengers: Chronicles of the Infinity/Transcript References Category:Films Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Infinity War Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Action/Adventure Category:Movies Category:Animated movies Category:Films about Aliens Category:Films set in New York City Category:Avengers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Romantic Films Category:Superhero fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Epic Category:Films set in Africa Category:Spider-Man Category:Black Panther Category:Doctor Strange Category:Captain Marvel Category:Captain America Category:Iron Man Category:Thor Category:Hulk